Illusion of Midnight
by Witaric Theology
Summary: Several young adults, plus partner Digimon, find themselves in a Digital World that seems to be strangly empty of Digimon. Now, they have to figure out what is going on, before it's all too late. OC-centric.


**A/N: **I used to write quite a bit of Digimon fanfiction, under another name, but stopped in favour of other fandoms. Recently decided to try my hand at it again. This is based around OC's.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.

* * *

Maya

The rain continued. This was the third day, and still the rain showed no sign of stopping. From the entrance of the cave, Maya watched it.

How long had she been here? She'd lost track of the days. It could've been weeks or months now. In fact, Maya couldn't even remember when she and her Digimon had been dragged into the Digital World. What had her family done when they'd discovered she was missing? Had they searched for her? Or had they just assumed that she'd been stricken by a sense of wanderlust and gone off somewhere without telling them?

She didn't even know why she'd been dragged here. Since arriving, she'd seen nothing of any other Digimon, and that disturbed her. They should at least have seen some. After all, this was the natural home of Digimon. But she'd seen none. Well, apart from Hyracomon, of course.

She glanced back at the horse-like Digimon, fast asleep by the fire, and smiled slightly at the tiny pair of fake wings strapped onto Hyracomon's back. Back on Earth, Hyracomon had been fascinated by birds, and had begged Maya to give him wings, so that he could fly as well. The best she could do, however, was glue a pair of fake Pegasus wings onto a belt, and then fasten the belt round his belly.

He hadn't seemed to mind that much, though. Maya got the feeling that Hyracomon was just happy that she'd been able to give him wings, even if they were no good for actually flying.

He was good company, even she had to admit that. At first, she wasn't sure that she even wanted a Digimon, and had often run off, leaving him behind. She hadn't been scared of him. No, it was just that she…didn't think she could really cope with having a partner. She'd been so used to having one or two friends, and now here was this creature claiming that he'd be near her twenty four seven. It had all been a bit overwhelming, really. But, after a while, she grew to like him, and now regarded him as a strong friend. One who would protect her if they ever ran into trouble here.

Turning her attention back to the rain, Maya sighed. If it kept up like this, then the cave would end up being flooded. In the few times she'd been to the Digital World before, she couldn't remember it ever having rained this much. Was something causing this rain? No, probably not. But, even so, it still gave her an uneasy feeling, deep in her gut.

"Something better happen, and soon." She muttered. "Or else I'm going to go crazy."

As was usual when she was bored, Maya played with her hair. Right now, she was twirling her ponytail, twisting it up into a knot and then letting it unwind, before repeating the process. Her hair had endured a lot of fiddling over the years. She was surprised that it hadn't fallen out by now. She had been thinking about getting it cut, and had even gone so far as to book an appointment, but then the whole getting sucked into the Digital World thing had happened, so she'd never gotten a chance to go.

She also had the habit of chewing the inside of her mouth, although that only happened when she was really nervous or bored. Although not quite at that stage, Maya had no doubt that she would be soon.

There was one thing she hadn't mentioned to Hyracomon, mainly because she didn't want him to start fretting. Ever since they'd come to the Digital World, Maya had had the feeling of being watched. Not all the time, but every so often the hair on the back of her neck would prickle, and a shiver run down her spine. And, what was more, whatever kept watching her wasn't friendly. That much she knew.

Whatever was going on, Maya hoped they'd get to the bottom of it soon. Before something terrible happened.


End file.
